Fraud Love?
by iheartkanazaki
Summary: Sasuke cheated on Sakura when they were 11. She leaves to Suna for 6 yrs.
1. Chapter 1

Kya! My first story ever! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fraud love?

_**Chapter 1**_

_Ding Dong_

"_I'll get it!" my older sister Ichiko yelled. "Whatever" I said sounding bored._

_My name is Sakura. I'm known as Sa-chan to my friends. _

"_Sakura!" Ichiko yelled. "What!" "Someone's here to see you" Ichiko said. She past by me with a smile._

_I went to the door slowly, and opened the door. There was ex-boyfriend Sasuke standing on my doorstep. "What are you doing here?" I yelled. "I thought I told you not to come here before."_

"_I missed you, and I'm very sorry I hurt you" Sasuke said. Damn right he's sorry. "Well, you should have thought before cheating on me. I trusted you," I said. While he was blabbering on how he's sorry I thought about when I saw him with my rival making-out._

"_Forgive me?" He said sounding like he's pleading. "Apology not accepted. You hurt me once and I'm not going to be hurt again." I cried. I saw one of my best friends. So I called out to her. "Hinata!" I called. "Wait for me!" _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but …ahh forget it" I said. I ran to Hinata. When I was there I turned around and saw Sasuke he looked hurt. Well that serves him right I thought. A little tiny voice in my head said Forgive him he did it once he won't hurt you again._

_I turned around to take one last look at him, but he disappeared. I looked around to find him, but he's gone._

"_So? How did it go?" Ichiko asked when I just got home. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Come on did you guy make up?" "No!" "Why?" Ichiko asked. "Cuz …" "Sakura!" my sister's boyfriend Kanazaki yelled. _

"_Wat?" "Sasuke wants to talk to you."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How was the first chapter? Ahh! I hope you guys liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

Srry, I no that the first chpt. Was short but I ran out of ideas. After you read plz review so I can improve the story

PS: srry it took to long

P.P.S: Umm for those who don't get it Sasuke cheated on Sakura in the past. (6 yrs ago. When Sakura was 11 yrs old k?)

I don't own Naruto!!!!!!

_**Chapter 2**_

My older sister, Ichiko is dating Kanazaki who is a singer.Ichiko has pink hair like me cuz we are sisters. I use to have a boyfriend, Sasuke.

I caught him cheating on me with my used-to-be-friends, Ino.

Anyways back to the story.

I got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Sakura," Sasuke said. "What do you want?" I asked. "Just look out your window," he said.

I went up to my room upstairs to take a look. There was Sasuke holding a bouquet of red roses. He motioned me to go to him.

I looked around the nearest pink jacket (most of her jackets are pink). I found one on my desk I grabbed it and then dashing downstairs. I saw my older sister Ichiko.

She was on the couch with her boyfriend, Kanazaki. They were watching, from my point of view a horror movie cuz Ichiko looked scared she hung on to Kanazaki's arm. He looked like he enjoyed it.

She saw me on the stairs. I was trying to sneak out. _Damn. _"Where are you going?" she asked. "To um um check the mailbox?" I said.

That was the first excuse that came up to my mind. I didn't want her to know that Sasuke's out in the backyard because she's going to ask so much questions. "Kanazaki already checked it this afternoon."

"Well, you'll never know when the mailman is going to come again," I replied. "Your weird you know that?" she said.

I went out to my backyard. His back was facing me, he didn't seem to notice me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He straightened up as he heard me spoke.

"I can't stop thinking about you, watching you hurt makes me hurt even more inside I can't really handle it. It hurts a lot. I didn't kiss Ino, she told me that she liked me but I said 'the only person I love is Sakura' then all of a sudden she came up to me and kissed me. So please forgive me."

"Nice excuse Sasuke. I'm not falling for that." "But, really it's true I would never want to hurt you. I swear if I …"

I couldn't hear him. The little voice in my head keeps telling me to forgive him and plus he was pretty annoying right now.

"Umm… I'll think about it." "Rally?" he asked. "Hmmm… No!"

"Sasuke please leave. Just to tell you I'm moving to Suna tomorrow so this is good-bye."

"N-no don't move is it because of me?" he asked.

"Grrr. No I'm visiting my parents now leave!" My vein on my head is soon to pop.

Then he left. "Say bye to Itachi and your family for me!" I yelled after him. I felt sad.

**Nice job, we had another chance to get him, but noooo you just had too.**

_Not my fault_

**O well, ****he's a jerk. **

(Silence)

**Shouldn't you be packing for tomorrow?**

_Yeah I should start._

I walked in the house. I found Ichiko sleeping with Kanazaki. I went upstairs to pack.

(Time skip (one day))

Here I was in the airport. sigh _Good-bye home._ I then stepped on the plane.

**End of chapter**

**So what do ya think? Is it good? Bad? (Hopefully not!)**

**Me****: gasps Sakura's moving to Suna what will happen?**

**Sasuke :( 11yrs**** old) No!!! Sakura!!!! Don't leave me!!!!! sniff sniff**

**Me****: Muhahahahahahaha o and Review plzzzz!!!!!!! And I'll love you forever!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg 3****rd**** chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will 

**Inner Sakura thoughts**

_Sakura thoughts_

_6 yrs later… (Noraml POV)_

"Hey! Sakura! Your going to be late!" Temari said. "Nhhhnn… I don't want to wake up." Sakura said. She was simply too tired. After all they had a go away party for her.

Sakura is now 17 yrs old. She's grown to be a mature woman, to top it off she's grown a body people would just die for.

Gaara came over and whispered something in Temari's ear. She giggled. "That's a great idea. Kankuro!! Will you get me a bucket, honey, feathers, and the key to all of the bathrooms in this house?!" She yelled.

She turned to gaara, "I never thought you would do this to Sakura, after all you do like her." Gaara turned pink.

"Awwww! My liitle ototo is growing up." She said while killing him in her hug. "Grrr… leave me alone!" he snarled out.

"You know that Sakura is leaving to Konoha in a few hours, you should tell her how you feel of her." Temari said. As soon as she said that Kankuro came in with all of the things she called him for.

"Time to put this plan into action." Temari said evily.

Now you could hear a scream all through Suna, and a shout after that. "Temari! How could you!!!" Sakura yelled at Temari.

"Hey don't yell at me, Yell at Gaara!" she said pointing to Gaara. He stopped laughing until he heard what Sakura said.

"Gaara, you have until a count of three." she said. You could see Gaara running around.

People stopped what they were doing to watch. It's not everyday you see Gaara running away from a girl that is drenched with honey and feathers stuck to the honey. What's more, Sakura had lots of bees after her. Gaara stopped to see Sakura running from bees, and started laughing.

"It's not funny! Gaara!! Help me!!" Sakura screamed. He just laughed. At 4 a.m. Sakura was sent to the hospital with lots of bee bites. "Your lucky you aren't as injured as your friend there." The nurse pointed to gaara. Who was headed for the emergency room. Yes that's right gaara going to the emergency room. Sakura beated him up.

**Hmph he gets what he deserves.**

_But still I thought it was pretty mean. _

**Your too forgiving and nice**

_What's wrong with that?_

**Never mind I'm going back to sleep plane to Konoha leaves in about 12 hours.**

_Oh yea. _

**Good night**

"Sakura you should get some sleep." Gaara said. She looked at him. He had a cast on his arm and a neck brace. "I'm so sorry Gaara." Sakura apologized. "It's ok, i deserved it." He said.

Sakura smiled. Then tears began to fill her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm just going to miss everyone here, and I don't remember anyone in Konoha except for Ichiko and Kanazaki." She said sadly.

Gaara began to feel sad. He went over to Sakura to comfort her. He hugged her, and looked out the window. It all started when Sakura first came to Suna.

_**Flashback**_

"_**What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "How could my parents be dead?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, Miss Haruno. They died about a month ago." The nurse said. Sakura started crying. That's when Gaara first saw her.**_

_**He saw Sakura get up and run out the hospital door. He chased her. Sakura was blinded by her tears. She didn't see the car run into her. Gaara saw the whole thing. **_

_**He carried her into the hospital. He learned that she had amnesia. Since he heard that Sakura's parents were dead, he took her to live in his house with Temari and Kankuro. **_

_**End of flashback**_

_The next day…_

"Bye Sakura-chan." Temari cried out. Temari went to Sakura and gave her a hug while crying. Sakura patted her back. Sakura was about to cry soon.

"Temari, your going to make Sakura-chan cry too." Kankuro said. Everyone came to Sakura to hug her. Then Sakura left to go on the plane.

"So you didn't get to say how you feel about her after all huh?" Kankuro said. "How did you know? Did Temari…" Gaara started. "No, I may look stupid but I'm not." Kankuro interupted.

Kankuro waved to Sakura. She waved back.

_Sakura's POV_

"I'm going to miss them." I said aloud as I was going to sit down. "I'm going to miss my friends too." Another voice was heard. _Who was that? _"Hi, nice to meet you I am Suigetsu." I turned to him. He was pretty cute. He had white hair and purple eyes. (does he actually have purple eyes?? Oh well in my story he does).

"H-Hi, I-I'm S-Sakura." I stuttered. "Your pretty you know that?" he said. I blushed. "So where are you going to Sakura-san?" he asked. "Oh, you can just call me Sakura or Saku-chan, and I'm going to Konoha." I said. "Really? Me too!" he exclaimed. We chatted the whole ride to Konoha.

A few hours later we arrived at the airport. Suigetsu asked me for my cell number and email address so he could keep in touch. He gave me his. Then we parted ways.

_I want to meet him again. _

**Who wouldn't that guy is fine!**

_I have to agree with you._

I headed for the Haruno hotel. It looked nice for me to settle in. (A/N: Remember Sakura doesn't remember anything in her past and even her last name.)

As I walked in I heard lots of gasps. "Sakura! Your back!" This woman called out. She had blonde hair and huge breasts. "Y-You know my name?" I asked. "Sakura do you know who I am?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Wait I should know you it's just that I have amnesia." I said. She looked sad. "My name is Tsunade." The women said. "Um Tsunade-san could you show me to my room please?" I asked. She pointed me the way.

_(Normal POV)_

"Tsunade-sama was that who I thought it was?" Shizune asked. She had black hair, and was holding a pig. "She has amnesia," Tsunade said to Shizune. "That's good isn't it? I mean that means that she doesn't remember what happened to her and Sasuke." Shizune said. "You just don't get it." Tsunade said, while walking away.

_With Suigetsu __(Suigetsu's POV)_

"Yo Sasuke! Guess what? I saw this hot chick on the plane." I said. "Wanna see a picture?" I shoved it in his face. His espression darkened. "Sakura?" he said.

**End chapter **

**Like it? Review plzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
